Origins Campaign
Origins |ORI1mission1 = Gideon's first mission |ORI1mission2 = Gideon's second mission |ORI1mission3 = Gideon's third mission |ORI1mission4 = Gideon's fourth mission |ORI1mission5 = Gideon's fifth mission |ORI2mission1 = Jace's first mission |ORI2mission2 = Jace's second mission |ORI2mission3 = Jace's third mission |ORI2mission4 = Jace's fourth mission |ORI2mission5 = Jace's fifth mission |ORI3mission1 = Liliana's first mission |ORI3mission2 = Liliana's second mission |ORI3mission3 = Liliana's third mission |ORI3mission4 = Liliana's fourth mission |ORI3mission5 = Liliana's fifth mission |ORI4mission1 = Chandra's first mission |ORI4mission2 = Chandra's second mission |ORI4mission3 = Chandra's third mission |ORI4mission4 = Chandra's fourth mission |ORI4mission5 = Chandra's fifth mission |ORI5mission1 = Nissa's first mission |ORI5mission2 = Nissa's second mission |ORI5mission3 = Nissa's third mission |ORI5mission4 = Nissa's fourth mission |ORI5mission5 = Nissa's fifth mission }}The campaigns for Magic Duels: Origins trace the origin stories of five prominent planeswalkers in the current array of Magic narratives. Each planeswalker features as a mythic rare legendary creature with the conditional ability to flip and transform into a planeswalker, which functions differently in gameplay. Other campaigns that can be played in story mode can be found here. :Your help is needed here! If you currently own Magic Duels you can contribute by telling us about the missions (their name and settings), the challenges you faced and the strategies you used!'' Story mode missions Gideon Jura ''Before you took the name Gideon Jura, you were Kytheon Iora, a thirteen-year-old kid from the slums of Akros on the plane of Theros. You possess a strong sense of justice, and your magic makes you resilient to physical harm. This combination leads you to speak more with actions than with words. * Gideon's first mission * Gideon's second mission * Gideon's third mission * Gideon's fourth mission * Gideon's fifth mission Jace Beleren You are Jace Beleren, a thirteen-year-old living on one of the towering mage-rings of Vryn. You are a natural at mind magic, able to hear the thoughts of those around you. It's difficult for you to connect with others, as you are painfully aware that they think you're a freak. '' * Jace's first mission * Jace's second mission * Jace's third mission * Jace's fourth mission * Jace's fifth mission Liliana Vess ''You are Liliana Vess, and your corner of the plane of Dominaria is embroiled in a war that has consumed your family. Your studies of healing magic are useful, but the ravages of war draw you to the forbidden arts. After all, why should any tool be off-limits in such times? * Liliana's first mission * Liliana's second mission * Liliana's third mission * Liliana's fourth mission * Liliana's fifth mission Chandra Nalaar You are Chandra Nalaar, an eleven-year-old living on Kaladesh. You chafe at the prospect of spending your life as an inventor, building things for proper society. You prefer taking things apart - often with your fists. You know that tinkering is not for you, and you just want to find a way to be yourself. * Chandra's first mission * Chandra's second mission * Chandra's third mission * Chandra's fourth mission * Chandra's fifth mission Nissa Revane You are Nissa Revane, a warrior of the Joraga, a tribe of elves on Zendikar. In order to survive on such a wild plane, you must be tough and practical. However, you are uncannily attuned to nature. Elemental forces respond to your command, a gift some in your tribe fear. * Nissa's first mission * Nissa's second mission * Nissa's third mission * Nissa's fourth mission * Nissa's fifth mission Category:Campaigns Category:Lore